louisa_rose_allenfandomcom-20200214-history
Foxes
Louisa Rose Allen, better known by her stage name Foxes, is an English singer and songwriter. She is best known in the United States as the vocalist for Russian-German dance music producer Zedd's 2012 single "Clarity", which peaked at number eight on the Billboard Hot 100 and won a Grammy Award for Best Dance Recording. Her debut album, Glorious, was released in the United Kingdom in 2014 and features the top 20 singles "Youth", "Let Go for Tonight", and "Holding onto Heaven". All I Need, her second studio album, is scheduled to be released in February 2016 and includes the singles "Body Talk" and "Better Love". Early life Allen was born in Southampton, Hampshire, and grew up in the Swaythling and St Denys areas. She attended St Denys Primary School, Cantell School, and Eastleigh College , and started writing music when she was 14 years old, reaching the final of a local talent competition in 2009. At 18 years old, she considered training to be a beauty therapist, but her sister persuaded her to move to London to pursue a musical career . She attended the Institute of Contemporary Music Performance, though she dropped out, preferring to write and perform music as opposed to study it. Music career '2011–2013: ''Warrior EP and featured appearances' Allen decided she needed to come up with a stage name in order to differentiate herself from British pop singer Lily Allen. She considered the alias Foxes after a suggestion from a friend; her mother then told her that she had a dream the previous night about foxes running up their street, howling, and making "these beautiful noises", which she said reminded her of her daughter's music. Allen chose Foxes based on this connection and began performing gigs under the name in 2011. Foxes released her debut single, "Youth", in January 2012 via Neon Gold Records and the following month was signed to Sign of the Times . "Youth" and its B-side, "Home", were featured in the American television series ''Gossip Girl and an EP, Warrior (produced by Sam Kennedy), followed in July 2012. Later in 2012, Foxes toured with Marina and the Diamonds on her Lonely Hearts Club Tour and released a second single, "Echo" . "Youth" caught the attention of Zedd, who invited Foxes to feature on "Clarity" . "Clarity" was released as a single in late 2012 and became a major hit during 2013, reaching number eight on the US Billboard Hot 100 and number one on the Hot Dance Club Songs . The song was certified double platinum in Australia, platinum in the United States , and silver in the United Kingdom, where it reached number 27 on the UK Singles Chart, eventually going on to win the award for Best Dance recording at the 56th Annual GRAMMY Awards. '2013-2014: ''Glorious Foxes' "teaser" single "Beauty Queen" was released in May 2013, followed by a US re-release of "Youth" in August 2013 after Foxes signed to RCA Records in the country . In the United Kingdom, "Youth" reached number 12 on the singles chart in October 2013, concurrent to the song's use in a high profile advert for Swedish retailer Debenhams . During late 2013, Foxes embarked on a headline tour of the United Kingdom. A newly recorded version of "Let Go for Tonight", a track previously featured on her Warrior EP, was released as a single in February 2014, charting in the United Kingdom at number seven—Foxes' first top ten hit . Foxes' debut album, Glorious, was released in May 2014 following the single "Holding onto Heaven", and debuted at number five on the UK Albums Chart. A fourth single, "Glorious", followed in August 2014 and was used in an ITV advertising campaign promoting the network's autumn season of programmes . During September and October 2014, Foxes served as the opening act for R&B musician Pharrell's Dear Girl Tour, playing at arenas across Europe . Pharrell personally offered a support slot to Foxes after hearing her cover of his hit single "Happy" for Radio 1's Live Lounge; Foxes later accused producers of the televised singing competition The X Factor for copying her arrangement of "Happy" for a performance of the song by contestant Lauren Platt, as both versions interpolated the Massive Attack song "Teardrop" . Also in October, Foxes featured in the eighth series of the BBC science fiction programme Doctor Who as a singer performing Queen's "Don't Stop Me Now" in the episode "Mummy on the Orient Express" . In December, Foxes toured the United Kingdom once again . '''2015: ''All I Need Foxes stated in a late 2014 interview that she had commenced work on her second album. She also collaborated with veteran dance producer Giorgio Moroder on his 2015 solo album, ''Déjà Vu, featuring on the track "Wildstar". In subsequent interviews, Foxes said that the album is titled All I Need and that she hoped to release it in late 2015 ; recording sessions for the album took place in America, Sweden and the United Kingdom . The album's first single, "Body Talk", was released in July 2015. Foxes debuted the track during a one-day tour of seven UK cities that earned her an entry to the Guinness World Records for the title of "most live concerts in 12 hours in multiple cities". In July 2015, Allen revealed the tracks for All I Need via a postcard giveaway to fans. Each postcard sent to a fan at random gave the title of a track as well as its place on the album. She then uploaded a photo to Twitter, revealing the full track list for the deluxe version of the album . Trivia *The first song she ever wrote is entitled "Like Foxes Do". Official Account * Foxes Facebook ' * 'Foxes Twitter * Foxes Instagram * Foxes on Insstar.com * Foxes on Buzzcent.com * Foxes on Instagweb.com References }} Category:People Category:Females